Revenge
by blazerules34
Summary: Maka is out for revenge when a kishin kills Spirit unexpectedly. Soul helps her through this, and both end up confessing while fighting the kishin. Oneshot, for my deceased father, who's birthday is today. Love you Dad, and I hope everyone likes this! Rated T for language.


**Blazerules34: This is for my Dad, who passed away from Lung Cancer. It's a SoMa one-shot, well it might turn into a chapter thing, about Maka and Soul obviously. I kind of stopped working on my other stories, because this one means a lot to me, and I had to get it out today, June 29, 2012. My Dad would have been 85 today. I miss him so much.**

Maka Albarn hurried home with a bag full of groceries. She sees a shadow scuttling on the wall, but doesn't care. "I swear, it was his turn to do this today, "The green-eyed blond mutters. She is almost home, and realizes with a scowl it was her partner's day to go shopping. "Well, he gets to make dinner then! "She told herself and unlocked the door.

It was a Saturday, so Soul was, of course, still in his pajamas and watching TV. He glances at her, but his gaze slides back to the screen. Shaking her head, Maka goes and unloads her bags. When she comes back, she glances at him again. He takes no notice.

"Where were you? "He asked, still not looking at her. "Shopping for food, why? "Maka asked him. "Oh, um… "He looks at her really fast, and looks away. "No reason, "And then he gets up and takes a shower. "Men, "Maka mutters and turns away.

~An hour later~

Maka yelps as the phone rings and ruins the peaceful silence. She goes ahead and answers it.

"Maka Albarn, meister, who is this?"

"Ah, just who I wanted to talk too! It's Stein, "Stein says, sounding melancholy.

He chats about nonsense for a bit, and then gets to the point. "Maka, Spirit's dead, "He stated calmly. Maka drops the phone. "Maka, what the hell? "Soul asks, and reaches for the phone, seeing his meister was not going too.

Soul listens as Stein tells him a bunch of things; Maka doesn't care. The Papa she had always loved, yes, always, was gone. Gone from her, to a place she couldn't follow, until her time had come. She knew her Papa had messed up in life, and she thought she hated him for it. But, now that he's gone, she realizes how much she loved him.

Tears form in her eyes as Soul hangs up the phone. He doesn't say anything, leaves her in peace. After a few minutes of silence, Maka flees from the room, slams her door, and launches herself onto her bed. Crying can be heard seconds later.

Soul does the thing any good best friend would do; he calls her friends. He tells Tsubaki and Liz, who pass it on to their partners. "Oh, I hope she's alright, "Tsubaki sighs and hangs up. "That's terrible news… I've got to tell Kid and Patty, "Liz says and hangs up.

Soul notices he can't hear Maka crying anymore. He knocks on her door, and a voice croaks out "Come in", and Soul does so.

She's sprawled all over the bed, the sheet twisted up beneath her, the blanket kicked to the floor, pillow covered in tear stains. Soul wordlessly crawls onto the bed next to her and holds her. Seeing him, she starts crying again.

After a while, Maka looks up. "Th-Thank you Soul, "She hiccups. "No problem; I wouldn't be a cool best friend _or_ partner if I ignored you would I? "He asks, and Maka gives him a watery smile. Silence clouds the two for a few minutes. Maka curled her arms around her partner's back, returning the embrace.

"D-Did he tell you how? "Maka asks, feeling slightly ashamed she didn't know why or how her Papa had died. "Yes, can you handle it? "Soul asks back softly after a moment of thinking. Maka nods.

"He was attacked, unaware, on the streets. He was murdered, "Soul looks her straight in the eye. Maka knows what's coming. "His soul was eaten, "Soul looks away at this. And now Maka knows how dangerous the streets are now. "A pre-kishin, "She gasps. "A pretty powerful one, if it killed… Anyways, Lord Death wants us to find it and kill it; after that, we have a funeral to attend. "Soul says, and blushes for a second, before kissing Maka's forehead and leaving the room.

Maka looks shocked, but it passes._ A pre-kishin, eh? I wonder…_ And soon she jumps up and rushes to find Soul. She finds him making dinner, ironically what she was going to force him to do earlier today.

"I think I saw the pre-kishin today! "She says as soon as she sees him. "Where? "He turn around immediately. "When I was walking home from the store, I saw this weird shadow thing on an alley wall, but I didn't care, "She realizes how stupid that was. "Alright, we'll check it out tomorrow, "Soul says and slides something onto a plat before turning around, "In the meantime, how about we eat?"

The next morning, Soul wakes up at 9: 30, and finds that Maka already made breakfast. He creeps up behind her, turns her around, and uses his finger to lift up her chin. "No tears today? "He asks her, and she shakes her head. "I'm saving those for after I have my revenge. "She says, boldly looking him in the eye. Both blush and look away.

They both sit down to eat. Maka has made pancakes and bacon, with a side of eggs. "This is really good, "Soul says to break the silence. Maka blushes, which goes unnoticed. "Thanks, I thought we should get our strength up. "She says while looking down.

No one talks for a minute. Soul soon finishes his meal and takes his and Maka's plates to the sink. Maka disappears for a few minutes, and then comes back with her black coat on. She has her hair down for once, and is wearing her white shirt, yellow vest, and her short skirt. But this time her green eyes were sparkling with something terrifying; Revenge.

_God, she looks pretty today, even looking angrier than hell_ Soul thinks and shakes his head. He had admitted his feeling's for his meister a long time ago. _They're not the coolest feelings, and today's not a cool day to share them_ Soul tells himself. "Come on, let's go destroy this uncool kishin, "Soul says and walks to the door. Maka smiles, though it doesn't reach her eyes.

Maka immediately catches up with him as soon as she steps out of the house. _I can't lose another one of my loved ones,_ she tells herself determinedly. She loves Soul, and knows she'd rather lose her own life than have Soul lose his. They walk in silence for a few minutes longer, Soul unsure of what to be looking for.

"This is so uncool, "He mutters to himself, searching the street. Maka keeps an eye out for any weird shadows. She freezes; a shadow just seemed to crawl up a wall, with no one standing near it. "Soul, "She whispers, and her weapon freezes as well. Maka takes his hand as he turns into a scythe. Maka pushes her gloves up higher onto her arm; this was about to get ugly.

Slowly creeping forward, she reached the entrance of the alley. Red eyes instantly glared out from the shadows. Maka stiffened, feeling somewhat terrified as the red eyes burned into her green ones. The pre-kishin slowly comes out from its hiding place, staring without blinking the entire way.

Maka feels as if all her nightmares from 6th grade are coming back. That was when she had watched _The Descent_ movies one and two. This creature looked very similar to those, pale, humanoid bodies. Except, the pre-kishin's eyes were red. It hissed, showing a mouth full of long, sharp teeth. Maka shudders, but forces herself too not look away.

"And to think this thing used to be human, "Maka shakes her head, and Soul nods in agreement. The pre-kishin unsheathes long, hooked claws as well. "Soul, just so you know, I love you. "Maka keeps her eyes on the pre-kishin, not even blushing. Soul looks up at his meister.

"I love you too, but why say that now? "He asks carefully. "Because I don't wanna leave anything unsaid in case I don't make it. "She says a slight smirk on her face. And then she launches herself at the monster from hell.

Maka brings Soul up to deflect a claw, and kicks out, lashing the pre-kishin's stomach-area with her leg. Then, while it was distracted, she punched it in the face. "That's for killing my father, bastard! "She snarls. The pre-kishin hisses at her and crouches on four legs, and then jumps swiftly in the air. It disappears mid-jump.

Maka really starts to wonder how her Papa was killed from this; it didn't seem hard to beat. _The shadows,_ she thinks, and jumps back as the pre-kishin jumps out, intending to deliver the death blow to the neck. "How did you know? "Soul gasps, seeing how his meister had almost been killed.

"I thought, 'How did Papa get killed?' and I figured 'He was attacked from the shadows'. "She explains, and rushes out, taking a swipe at the pre-kishin with Soul. He leaves a gash in the pre-kishin's chest, but it wasn't very deep. _Most are dead by now,_ Maka thinks, frustrated.

She launches herself again, flailing an arm and a leg to keep the pre-kishin off balance. The pattern was like this: Swipe Soul, punch the face, swipe Soul, and kick the chest. The pre-kishin was soon covered in cuts and bruises from Maka's fist and foot. But then the pre-kishin does something strange; it opens its mouth up wide.

A thing of energy started gathering in its maw, and Maka dived away last second, and then rolled to be behind it. "Die, bastard! "She yells as she plunges Soul into the pre-kishin's neck, and severs its head. It explodes into a pre-kishin egg/soul, but another soul comes out, purple by color. "Papa, "Maka whispers, and gathers the soul to her heart.

But then it drifts away, and Maka cries out in dismay. A body starts to from. Spirit Albarn falls to the ground, his body still dead. Maka rushes up and holds her Papa's body, and flinches away. His body is cold.

Soul went to find a mirror, and came back five minutes later; simply stating that help would be on the way. Maka barely hears him. "I got revenge, Papa. I did it, "She says to her Papa's body, and backs away. Stein comes by and wraps Spirit up. Maka would probably never see her Papa's body again. She broke down in tears as Stein drove away.

Soul wraps her in his arms, and leads the way home.

As soon as they get home, Maka collapses on the couch, pulling Soul with her. She sobs into his shirt, staining it, but if he cared about that, he wouldn't be here. Soul soothingly rubs her back as she cries it all out. She cries for fifteen minutes straight when it lessens up and she begins to hiccup.

"So, "She says, her voice sounding a bit bad, and she coughs a bit to clear it. "You said you loved me? ".

"Actually, you said you loved _me_ first. "Soul reminds her. "Oh, yes, that's right. "She thinks for a minute and sighs. "Not how I imagined confessing to you, but, whatever works. "She chuckles. "Yeah, whatever works. "Soul presses his forehead against hers. They stare at each other for a long time, and Soul gently kisses her, and she responds.

They kiss for some time, but eventually break for air. "I can hear him now, "Maka sighs and looks up. "Yeah, get off my daughter, you octopus-head! "Soul sniggers and Maka lightly hits him on the arm. She giggles as well though. "That's _exactly_ what he'd say! "She laughs and leans up to kiss her weapon again.

~A Few Weeks Later~

Maka finally heads downstairs to see her boyfriend and partner, Soul, waiting for her. He's wearing a tuxedo that's quite familiar to her, as she'd seen him wear it in the Black Blood Room. He looks stunning, but refused to do anything to his hair. Maka doesn't care at this point; she loves him anyway.

"Maka, this is so uncool-oh… "Soul trails off as Maka comes down the stairs in a black dress that clung to her body, and black high heels. She decided to wear her hair down for once.

"Maka, you look beautiful, "Soul says and kisses her. She blushes, but doesn't complain. Soul takes her arm and leads her outside, onto his motorcycle. They take off, speeding into the night. Maka is a bit nervous; she has to speak to the entire crowd of people seeing her father off. Most will probably be women, but Maka doesn't care tonight.

Soul pulls into a parking place in front of DWMA and they start walking up the stairs. When they reach the top, they are ushered inside. Maka grabs Soul's hand, clenching it as if it were her life. Soul and Maka sat near the front, so she wouldn't have to walk far to get to the stage. Maka drops Soul's hand as friends approach her; their relationship had been secret so far.

After about ten minutes, a pastor stood up and began his memorial speech. After his speech, he called Maka up. Maka nervously stood up at the podium, looking at the crowd.

"Spirit Albarn, Papa, Death scythe, womanizer. Those are all some of the names he was called. Now, I loved my Papa, but for a long time, I thought I hated him. But hearing he had… P-Passed away, I realized how much I cared for him, and wished it had gone differently. But, where would we all be now if it did? The point is, we will all miss him, well, maybe not _all_ of us. Maybe most of you came here to set fire to his body. I don't care, I love my Papa, and I always will. Thank you. "Maka says her speech.

As soon as she gets into her seat, Soul pulls her tight to his body as the ceremony continues. She cries softly into his shoulder, but they both will survive. Everything can be ok for a little Revenge, and Maka now knows that more then anything.


End file.
